Valon and the Raphael
by Kitsunegirl4ever
Summary: Tis a parody of Beauty and the Beast. All anime guys and OOC ness yaoi obviously...ValxRaphel...my first parody,..please read and review cries
1. Chapter 1

Valon and the Raphael

Chapter 1

KG: Welcome to my first Disney Parody, I hope you'll enjoy it…

Valon: But why am I Beauty…or Belle…or whatever?

KG: Thank you for that question…Well anyway I asked my friend Courtland to give me male YGO names and I had the order of what I'll have them in written down…I didn't tell him what the names were for or else this silly order wouldn't happen…if this fic gets taken off then I'd be so hurt…and don't get mad if its not the same Beauty and the Beast order…I haven't seen this movie in years.

Bakura: Well since I'm gonna be in it I'll do the disclaimer…KG doesn't own Beauty and the Beast, nor YGO…Disney owns BatB and Kazuki Takahashi owns YGO…

KG: Here's the cast:

Belle- Valon

Beast- Raphael

Belle's dad- Joey

Gestalt- Marik

Gestalt's Servant- Bakura

KG: Please read and review.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

It was a sunny day when Valon decided to go to the library for a book. He wore a light blue dress (yes a dress) He walked into the door and was greeted by the libarian Pegasus. "Ah Valon back for another book?" Pegasus asked while putting a book back.

" Oh yes…I'm done with the first…I couldn't put it down…Boys getting high, girls getting laid…and porn pictures."

Pegasus chuckled and rubbed his baldhead and found a new book on his desk. " I'm glad you liked it Val… I just received this book today. Its called " A loves trial"…its about this girl getting kidnapped and then becoming famous for being picked up on the street by her dad…even though she didn't know it was her dad and vice versa. They then got married, had sex then kids…when she found out it was her dad she went to court." He said then handed Valon the book.

Valon looked at the hard cover book with a blue cover and then back at Pegasus. "Ok I'll take it…how long do I have to read it?"

" Oh…you can keep it…its all yours."

" Really?" Valon said smiling and then pulling his long, brown, silky, hair out of his eyes.

" Yes…Its all yours."

" Oh Ra…Thank you!" He said then hugging the old bald dude. He then ran out and the town was singing a stupid song. " SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR FREAKING MORNING!" Everyone became quiet and Valon then walked to a fountain and started reading. He was then interrupted by a bird, he looked down and kicked it away. " Darn birds."

" Valon…your attitude gets sexier every time I see you." A guy said as he swapped Valon's book from his hand. " Ra…you just wont put these damn porn books down would you? Honestly…I'm always here to…make all your naughty little dreams come true…" He said and Valon looked up and saw Marik in front of him with Bakura by him.

" Marik…I told you…you're not the right man for me…" Valon said while making the bow in his hair tighter. " And give back my damn book!."

" I'll give it back to you when you dress like a freaking boy…" Marik said threatening to tear out a page.

Valon's eyes grew big at the site and he fell to Marik's feet and pleaded. " Ok, ok…whatever you want…just don't hurt the book" Marik then dropped the book by Valon and he picked it up and hugged it.

" My precious…" Then a explosion came from a near by cottage.

" Ha…your crazy father must be up to those crazy experiments again." Marik laughed.

" My dad is not crazy! Just retarded…" Valon said then running to his house.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

KG: There we go…..I wish for 2 reviews to continue…and I do want to but if no one wants me to then I wont…

Valon: Why the fuck was I wearing a dress?

KG: Humor…and it was only for this Chappie…

Alister: Will I be in this fic?

KG: Yes you will…

Alister: Where?

KG: don't worry where…nor when…please review and tell me how Belle ends up at that yet…I'll do it my self…I'm gonna make it up


	2. Chapter 2

Valon and the Raphael

Chapter 2

KG: I don't know why my chapters keep getting deleted off my computer…The first time my computer froze before I could save but the 2nd time…I don't really know.

Bakura: Why and I Marik's servant?

KG: Blame my friend for that…not me…

Marik: As long as I still have my sexy looks…who cares what you are Bakura.

KG: Women, women…calm yourselves…now…Kaiba be a dear and tell them about my new fic.

Kaiba: Well anyway KG is gonna do something Jerry Springer like and we don't own Jerry Springer…It'll consists of various anime characters with problems like you see on JS. If you like this idea tell us and give us what u want for a 1st chapter…if you're not first then well us it next and blah blah blah…

KG: Very good Kaiba boy…

Kaiba: HEY! ONLY MY MASTER CAN CALL ME THAT!

Pegasus: (gives 2 thumbs up)

KG: o.o;;;;; I don't own YGO or BatB…and I like to thank my reviewers…I was gonna toss this fic but thanks to Cat I'm not….I cant let someone down who puts me on there alert.

VatRVatRVatRVatR VatRVatRVatRVatR VatRVatRVatRVatR VatRVatRVatRVatR

Valon ran into his house seeing pillow fluff everywhere. " Dad…what are you doing?" Valon said helping his 60- year old father, Joey out of the fluff. " Wait…what are you doing?"

Joey got up and tried to straighten up his back. He looked at Valon. " Valon how are you?" He then paused to take a good look at him. " Uh…my gender confused…child…why are you in a dress and bow…put some man clothes on!"

Valon looked though his clothes and then to his father's clothes. " Dad…where's my clothes?"

" What are you talking about? There in there."

" But all there is, is horny bunny hoodies and Speedos…" Valon said looking though the clothes.

" Well…then put them on…" Joey said while cutting out the latest playboy playmate named " Rebecca Hopkins" who was the youngest playmate at the age of 7 and was now 14. He then turned around to see Valon in a purple bunny hoody that went down to his belly button and a pink speedo. " Now don't you feel more manly?"

Valon looked at his clothes then back at his dad who was putting the center fold up. " No I don't feel manly…and why are you hanging up that picture of that 14 year old girl? She's to young for me…and WAY to young for you." Valon said.

" So who cares…I can still whack off to a picture of her…just need to fetch some viagra" (A/N: I don't own viagra either) Joey ran to his room then came back out. " I ran out of viagra…I just brought a whole bucket of it yesterday. I'll be back…I'm taking the donkey with me be good Val…don't get in to any trouble…" Joey said riding off on the donkey.

" o.o;;;; (Still stunned at the viagra statement) um…sure…what ever…I guess I'll go out to the field…but first I have to change out of this suit. He found a mini skirt and a tub top and put it on. " There's nothing wrong with me wanting to be a girl…I look sexy as one any way. He then went out to the field and started singing a song. " I like big dicks and I can not lie no other brothers can deny, when a boy walks with a itty bitty waist and a huge dick in my ass I get sprung!" He then started giggling his head off and fell in the flowers. " Oh Ra…I love being a woman because…you make me feel…you make me feel…you make me feel like a natural woman." Just then he heard a donkey run up to him. " O.o It's my dad's donkey." He walked up to the donkey and saw that Joey wasn't on there. " Kaiba…where's my father?" He looked at the donkey and got on top of him. " Ok Kaiba…I'm gonna ride you now…now show me where my father is…" Valon said and with that they were off

VatRVatRVatRVatR VatRVatRVatRVatR VatRVatRVatRVatR VatRVatRVatRVatR

KG: Hmmm it wasn't as long as I had hoped for…oh well…

Kaiba: Why am I a donkey?

KG: Because you're an ass hole…duh…

Valon: So I'm riding Kaiba?

KG: Yes you are…please read and review and I'll figure out what to do next chapter…


End file.
